For a data processing device such as a portable small data processing device including a slate terminal, a tablet terminal, or the like, an electronic POP (point of purchase advertising) and an electronic chart, improvement of power efficiency is an important technical issue. By using a low-power-consumption display such as an electronic paper as a display of such data processing device, power consumption for display-updating of the electronic paper being very small, it is possible to suppress power consumption during idle time such as a time period during which user browses a display.
Generally, in an update-process of an electronic paper, a two-stage process which includes a preprocess for data to be displayed (hereinafter referred to as update-data) and a drawing process for updating a display of an electronic paper using the preprocessed data is necessary. The preprocess for an electronic paper includes two steps which are a processing step and a selecting step. In the processing step, by processing update-data such as image data, preprocessed update-data is created. In the selecting step, information (hereinafter referred to as update-control information) including drive voltages used for updating a display of an electronic paper with the preprocessed update-data is selected, and information (hereinafter referred to as update-control-information selection information) for identifying the selected update-control information is created. Due to throughput of the steps being high, these steps required large power consumption and long process time.